The Possibility of Hoping
by hippiechix93
Summary: New ending/middle to New moon, bella goes to her room and finds a note on her pillow from edward. what did it say? only three words on the note! r&r no flames please!


This idea just came to me

This idea just came to me. I do not own Twilight waaaaaaa

This is set in the blank pages of New Moon, about two months after Edward left.

Another day of the emptiness eating me, tearing me up inside. Charlie begged me to go and do something but I couldn't. Everything I used to do, I did with Him. I had a routine now. Wake up, eat breakfast, sit on my bed, make lunch, feel empty, make dinner, and go to bed, to the nightmares. But today, something felt different. I ate breakfast and headed upstairs to my nightmares. I opened the door to my room and looked inside. Everything seemed fine. Then I noticed a card on my pillow. My heart pounding, I walked over and read it. It only had three words on it, but those three words installed a feeling that I hadn't felt in a few months. Hope. The card read:

I Lied

Edward

He lied? What did this mean, he lied? What did he lie about? My breathing stopped completely for a few seconds. He lied about not wanting me. He lied…HE LIED!! He still loved me, he wanted me. I sprinted to the bathroom. Did I look okay? I looked dead. I had let myself go in the two months he had been gone. I quickly put some blush on and found a clean blue shirt in the laundry basket. Blue was his favorite color on me. I knew where he would be. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. I yelled to Charlie that I was going out and that I didn't know when I would be back. As I raced out the door, I saw a glimpse of Charlie's face. On it was an expression of confusion, but a little bit of joy. I was finally happy, no happy wasn't the word to describe it. I was so filled with joy that I could not even breathe. I had to stop the truck a few times, I felt so dizzy.

My truck sputtered down the road to the edge of the forest. I jumped out and raced through the trees. I came to a stop at the edge of a meadow, our meadow. In the middle of the meadow was a single being with pale skin, messy copper hair that I loved to run my hands though, and eyes that I could get lost in forever. He sparkled like a diamond. I could make out his face. It looked like he had been…crying? That was impossible, vampires couldn't cry; Alice had told me that, unless of course they were venom tears, but apparently that was very rare for a vampire. Also on his face was an expression of complete and utter pain, like he had been tortured. I slowly walked towards this beautiful angel. He inhaled and a look of joy came over him. I gasped. It was almost too beautiful to look at. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. He was here and he loved me. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Bella" His soft-velvet voice surrounded me, he got to his feet and in a blur, was right next to me. "Bella" he said again.

"You lied to me" I said through my tears.

"Yes and I am so so sorry" The pain in his voice was evident. "I believed it was the best for you"

_The best for me? He was the best for me_

"I believed that I was hurting you"

_Hurting me? Leaving me hurt me. What was he thinking?_

"I thought that if I left you, you'd have a normal life. You could go on being Bella"

_What?! Without him, I couldn't be Bella. _

Then the tears came. A flood of them, and I couldn't stop. He couldn't possibly actually mean it. He was just trying to make me feel better.

He cradled me in his arms, rocking me slowly, whispering "Bella, Bella! It's okay! I love you, I've always loved you, and I always will love you!"

This was still unbelievable, there was never any reason for him to love me. I knew that.

"Bella!" His perfect face looked frustrated, probably at my human incompetence "I guess I'll just have to prove it to you"

Then he did something I had been waiting for, for two whole months…… he kissed me. It wasn't one of those patient kisses, where he broke away after a few seconds, me usually gasping for breath. It was one where it felt like he had grabbed onto me and would never let go. I smiled against his lips. When he pulled away, after what seemed like an eternity and much too soon in my opinion, he was breathing more heavily than me. He put his forehead to mine and laced my fingers with his. I nearly laughed, he was almost gasping for breath! I, on the other hand, felt so dizzy, I thought I would pass out.

A single venom-filled tear rolled down his cheek. "I missed you Bella, I swear I will never leave you again"

I wanted to believe him, but it seemed difficult. He must have seen the look in my eyes.

He let go of me and turned so his back was facing me.

"If I live one hundred thousand years, I will never forgive myself for leaving" he muttered, gold eyes flashing. Actually it was more like a growl. I wrapped my arms around him, a perfect marble statue. Cold and heartless, according to him, but to me so full of life and love.

"I can" He turned to look at me. An wave of utter love and devotion washed over us. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. Then we sat down in the grass and lay there for the rest of the day


End file.
